


Worthy

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk





	Worthy

"Draco, do you understand?"

"Yes, father."

Lucius rolled his eyes. The boy grinned at him impishly.

"Repeat the instructions."

The grin didn't falter.

"Crabbe and Goyle are friends, Potter is a rival. Mudbloods are evil."

He frowned at the last part.

"It's very important that you remember this, Draco. Professor Snape will be able to help you. Go to him with any questions you have."

"I thought he supported the Dark Lord, father?"

"So does the Dark Lord, Draco, so be very careful."

Draco nodded his head solemnly. His father smiled. They'd make a worthy Slytherin out of him yet.


End file.
